


Rune Moon: Attack on Titan (A Fantasy Harvest Factory)

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Explicit for future chapters, M/M, Romance, Rune Factory AU, eathmate!Eren, like harvest moon, rune factory game series, that title doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger woke to two strangers and no memories. Somehow he ended as a farmer for the village of Maria. He meets the villagers and goes on adventures in hopes of finding more about himself.</p><p>An alternative universe where it takes place in a world like the game series rune factory (a fantasy harvest moon). A game series based on farming and wooing marriage candidates. There is adventure and fighting in trying to find out more about the main character and helping the village.</p><p>Explicit for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rune Moon: Attack on Titan (A Fantasy Harvest Factory)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... it's YumeMusouka... lol... hi. I'm finally free! I wanna go on a writing spree. I just had my college orientation. Oh and... im a mathematics major. I might get busy. June was a bitch guys.... I'll try to write more. I'll work on my other stories but this... this has been on my mind since forever!

In the outskirts of a small town, a young boy with brown, fluffy to the touch, hair laid unconscious on the ground. He wore a plain greyish white long sleeve shirt. His pants were brown and fitted nicely on the boy. The ends of his pants were tucked into the boy’s brown combat boots. The door to the house that was the home to two young adults opened. The two young adults looked over the unconscious body that laid in front of their house.

The blonde one was a boy with a bowl haircut. He looked small and fragile for his age. He wore a white short sleeve shirt. His pants were also white. He wore brown shoes. In his hand, he held a book against his chest. He stared at the unconscious boy with suspicious light blue eyes. The other young adult was a raven haired girl. She wore a red scarf around her neck, despite the fact that it was already spring. She wore a brown shirt with black pants. Her clothes looked like they were dirty from hard work. She wore black boots. In her hand was a watering pot, she was watering the flowers inside their house. Dark brown eyes stared at the unconscious boy with curiosity.

The unconscious boy slowly opened his eyes. The two young adults stared at the boy’s beautiful caribbean green eyes. They looked like jewels that has yet been discovered by mankind. The brunette stared at the two looking at him with weak eyes. He closed his eyes as he coughed. He was so dizzy. He needed to sleep. It was just too hot for him. The sun was going to burn him into a crisp.

“Um… I think he needs water,” the blonde boy commented.

“Okay,” Mikasa replied. She started to pour water on the brunette. The blonde stared at his friend with disbelief. He grabbed the watering pot from her.

“That’s not exactly what I meant. He needs water to drink,” Armin exclaimed.

“Oh right… human,” Mikasa grumbled as she walked towards the house.

“Oh and he probably needs food too,” Armin added as he followed his friend to the house.

The two grabbed water and food from their house. They walked back out to the unconscious boy. They sat down next to him and poked at the boy. The boy’s eyes clenched closed before he slowly revealed his bright eyes once again. The two presented their gifts to the boy.

“You must be thirsty and hungry,” the blonde said.

The brunette stared at the two and slowly nodded his head. The blonde aided the young man with drinking water. The brunette felt his energy slowly returning to him. By himself, he ate the food that was offered to him. Once he was done he looked at his saviors.

“Thank you,” the brunette smiled.

“You’re welcome,” the blonde replied.

“What’s your name?” The raven haired girl asked.

“Mikasa, that’s rude. You have to introduce yourself first,” Armin chided the girl. “My name is Armin Arlert. This is my friend Mikasa Ackerman. Would you mind telling us your name?”

“My name? Umm… Ow,” the brunette whined as he rubbed his forehead. “I think it’s Eren… Eren Jaeger?”

“You think?” Mikasa questioned.

“Do you know why you are here?” Armin inquired.

“Do… you?” Eren questioned back as he furrowed his eyebrows. He thought hard enough to hurt his head, again. He whined once again as he gently cradled his head.

“Do you possibly have… amnesia?” Armin suggested unconfidently.

“Eh… I don’t know. Um… where are we?” Eren asked with pleading eyes.

“Well… aren’t you cute? We’re in the village of Maria,” Armin answered. Eren blushed from the blonde’s statement. He looked away from him to the girl.

“It’s a pretty small village,” Mikasa added more information.

“Oh… okay. Um… is there a place I could stay for awhile?” Eren questioned. “Also… is there anyway I can pay you two back?”

“There is an inn,” Mikasa grumbled.

“But do you really want to pay us back?” Armin smirked.

“Um… no?” Eren replied weakly as he looked at both of their creepy faces. He felt a chill down his spine.

“Come on now, don’t be shy!” Armin laughed.

“You’ll have a place to stay too. No need to pay for rent either. You just have to do some work,” Mikasa bargained.

“That sounds too good to be true,” Eren laughed nervously.

“Come with us, we’ll show you the way,” Armin ignored the brunette as he led the way. Mikasa grabbed Eren by the arm and followed the blonde. Eren’s protests were ignored.

Eren stared at the changing scenery. There was a huge empty field in front of a house that looked a bit rundown. Eren let a out a breath of relief that it was only a farm. He didn’t really know where his imagination was running off to. The three of them stopped in front of the field with rocks and logs in it.

“It would be great if you can work on the farm here. With the lack of produce being grown, the productivity of the town is low. We have our own jobs… well everyone here has their own job, so we can’t work on the farm. If you’re going to stay here for a while, might as well work on the farm. Besides, you look like farming could be your calling,” Armin explained.

“Okay. I seriously thought you guys were going to make me into a slave. I was so scared,” Eren confessed.

“We’re not bad people,” Mikasa responded.

“If you want, you could be our slave,” Armin grinned playfully.

“I’m good with farming, thank you,” Eren quickly refused.

“Well… if you’re going to stay here,” Mikasa rummaged through her bag and pulled out tools. “You’ll need this, this, and this. A watering can to water your plants. A sickle to cut weed. A hoe to tilt the ground to sow seeds.”

“Um… thank you,” Eren gave his gratitude as he held onto the tools.

“To buy seeds, you can go into the village. Jean sells seeds. You can meet everyone quickly. We’ll tell the mayor, Pixis, that you’ll be staying here. You’re house has everything you need. There is a peddler who comes by every weekend who sells furniture,” Armin informed the boy as he turned around. “See you around.”

“This town is small, so if you leave you’ll be able to know. Here are some seeds to start with,” Mikasa handed over a bag of seeds to Eren. “Bye.”

“Thank you,” Eren smiled. “Bye byes.”

Eren looked down his hand and looked at the picture on the bag of seeds. The name of the crop written under the picture. The brunette received turnip seeds. Eren supposed that he should plant them.

Eren cleared out a small area of the field and tilted the soil. He carefully placed the turnip seeds not too far or too close from each other. He filled up his watering can with the spring on his farm. He watered his turnips to the best of his abilities. When he was done, he smiled in satisfaction. He decided to venture off to the village and introduce himself. He hoped that he could find something about himself.

The first building he found looked like the town hall. Eren deducted that the mayor was probably in there. The brunette walked in. He heard two voices conversing with one another. He walked towards the voices and saw an elder man who was bald and an older man with huge ass eyebrows. The two of them turned to look at him.

“Um… hi? My name is Eren Jaeger. I moved into the farmhouse. I think Armin informed the mayor that I’m here. It’s nice to meet you,” Eren introduced himself with a bow.

“Ah, yes, same here. My name is Dot Pixis. I’m the mayor. You may call me Pixis. Please do tell me if there is anything you need. This lad here is Erwin Smith. He lives with me. I’m a friend of his father who is out of town,” the mayor responded as he took Eren’s hand into a handshake.

Eren looked towards the man named “Erwin Smith.” The man was the epitome of a… man. Everything about him screamed perfection. He had blonde hair that was pulled to the side. His hairstyle was an undercut. He had to be over six feet. He was so muscular that Eren swore he saw every bulge of his body. The man walked over to Eren to shake his hand. Eren stared at the man’s big hand. He looked up to the man’s eyes and suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he stared into those deep blue eyes. Today was a day where blonde people were taunting him.

“Nice to meet you,” Eren greeted in a weak voice.

“Same here. You look so small. If you ever need help, don’t hesitate to ask for it,” Erwin smiled brightly.

“Oh…” Eren stared at the smile and felt his nerves go away. He smiled back with his eyes closed. “Thank you.”

“I hope we become friends,” Erwin said as he looked over Eren’s body again.

“Me too,” Eren replied as he opened his eyes. “I’m going to introduce myself to the other villagers.”

“Please come again, Eren,” Pixis called out as Eren left.

Eren walked around and found a building with a first aid sign on it. It was the clinic. Eren walked in found a well kept place. There was a counter where patients could check in and buy materials. There were four beds for patients. A familiar blonde boy turned around and looked at Eren.

“Welcome! Ah, it’s Eren. Are you looking around the village?” Armin inquired.

“Yea, I am. Are you a doctor? You look really young,” Eren commented.

“No, I’m the assistant. The doctor is—”

“Hello!” A woman screeched as a door slammed open. “Are you the new villager?”

“Eh?” Eren looked over to the woman.

“I am Hanji Zoe, I am the doctor of this village,” Hanji approached Eren and grabbed his hands. “Oh my, you are so cute. I’m sure a certain devil will love you! Armin, you didn’t tell me he was this cute.”

“You told me to shut up and that you’ll find out yourself. Eren this is the doctor and I’m her assistant,” Armin said.

“Oh… um… nice to meet you,” Eren greeted as he tried to free himself from her grip. He, undeniably, failed. The woman had her hair tied with a ribbon. She wore glasses. Her outfit was a white lab coat, black pants, and black shoes. A stethoscope hung around her neck.

“Armin here says that you have amnesia. This is the first time I met someone with it. If it’s okay with you, can I experiment on you?” Hanji exclaimed excitedly.

“No, I’m good. Please don’t do anything inhumane,” Eren shivered with fear.

“Wow! You also reek with submissiveness,” Hanji observed.

“Um… I find that highly offensive,” Eren pouted.

“So cute! Oh yea, you were in the middle of looking at the village, right? Be on your way and meet EVERYONE,” Hanji emphasized “everyone” very heavily.

“Um, okay. Good bye, it was nice meeting you,” Eren waved at the doctor.

Eren looked up to the sky and sighed in relief. Hanji was so energetic that he thought he would die. The boy shook off his nerves and walked off. The next place he found was a bookstore. He walked in and was ambushed by two little kids.

“Kya!” Eren screamed a manly scream. Well… as manly as he could get.

“Whaa! Sorry,” a little girl with red hair tied into pigtails apologized. She looked up to Eren with innocent green eyes. Eren felt himself going mellow from her cuteness.

“We’re sorry, we didn’t see you,” the other kid, who was a boy, also apologized. He had short white blonde hair. His eyes were light brown. He held onto a book in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? I’m fine. I should apologizing. Are you two alright?” Eren smiled peacefully.

“Yea,” the both of them giggled.

“Ne…” the little girl tilted her head in confusion.

“Who are you?” The boy finished the question.

“Huh? Oh! I am Eren Jaeger. I just moved here as a farmer. What are your names?” Eren kneeled down to talk with them.

“I’m Isabel,” the girl smiled. “Armin said there was a new person here today.”

“I’m Farlan,” the boy grinned. “Will you play with us later?”

“It’s nice to meet you two. Of course I’ll play with you guys.  Do you guys live here?” Eren questioned.

“Nope,” Isabel answered. “We live with big brother.”

“Big brother gave us money and told us we could buy a book with it while he went to work,” Farlan explained.

“Wow, your big brother is so nice,” Eren smiled.

“Yea! He’s the best!” The both of them proclaimed.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Eren responded.

“Ah! We have to go. Big brother gave us an errand,” Farlan grabbed Isabel’s hand.

“Okay, bye, Be safe,” Eren moved out of the way.

“Bye byes!” The two shouted as they ran away.

“So cute,” Eren whispered to himself.

The brunette walked into the bookstore. There were so many bookshelves full of books. There was cooking, forging, crafting, and chemistry books. Along with that, there were fictions and myths lined up. There was also books about magic and its origins. While looking around in awed, Eren felt a hand touch his shoulder. He shrieked and turned around to find a kind face.

“Oh,” the young man laughed lightly. “I apologize for frightening you. I work here. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh… um… I’m Eren Jaeger, I’m the new villager. I came to introduce myself. It’s nice to meet you,” Eren smiled. He looked at the young man before him. He had black hair and brown eyes. Freckles were painted across his face just over his nose. He had a gentle look on him.

“I’m Marco Zacharius. I live here with my adoptive parents. My father’s name is Mike and my mother is Nanaba. I’ll bring them over to meet you,” Marco said as he walked off.

“Adoptive?” Eren questioned to himself.

It wasn’t his place to ask, so he shouldn’t be rude. He is a person with amnesia. Marco came back with his parents.

“Nice to meet you two. I am Eren Jaeger. I’ll be living here starting today,” the brunette greeted.

“Armin said that you have amnesia. Even if you don’t have your memories, you can always make new ones here. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Nanaba,” Marco’s mother greeted back. Mike, Marco’s dad, stepped forward and sniffed Eren’s head. Eren took a step back with a questioning look. “Please do mind my husband. It’s a habit of his. It’s how he identifies people.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mike nodded.

“No… it’s fine. I must meet the other villagers,” Eren smiled.

“Do come by and buy a book later,” Marco said.

“Will do,” Eren responded.

Eren walked away happy. He met such a nice family. Eren walked passed a building that looked closed. There was a sign in the front saying that it didn’t open until later. He continued on and found a flower shop. He walked in and was greeted by a sweet voice.

“Welcome!” A small blonde girl said.

“Hello, um… I’m Eren Jaeger,” the brunette replied. He looked around and found two more people. “I just moved here. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Oh! You’re that boy with amnesia. I’m Krista Lenz. I work and own this flower shop. We sell seeds and such here. My father is Rod Lenz. He’s the priest here. He’s at the church,” Krista introduced herself.

“I’m Kuklo Munsell, I run the hot springs,” the young man with short reddish brown hair said. He had plenty of scars on his face.

“I’m Sharle Inocencio, I run the hot springs with him. It doesn’t open until around three every day,” the girl with long shiny blonde hair said. “Do come by later when you are tired.”

“I will do so. I’m just walking around and meeting everyone right now. I have to go,” Eren waved to the three of them.

The next building was the general store. Eren walked in and found a young man who looked like a horse. An older lady, probably his mother was stocking the shelves.

“Hello, I’m Eren Jaeger. I just moved here. I’m introducing myself to everyone,” Eren smiled.

“Ugh… stop trying to kiss ass,” the young man said. Eren felt a bomb starting to tick inside himself. He looked over the profile of the horse. He had an undercut with two hair colors. He was not at all attractive. He looked like a horse because of his long face. The way he smirked screamed “asshole.”

“Jeanny boy! Apologize!” His mother chided him.

“Sorry. I’m Jean Kirstein. That’s my mother,” Jean grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

“No, that’s perfectly fine. I, myself, must apologize. I was actually greeting your mother. I didn’t think you were a human. I thought you were a horse. It’s so NICE to meet you sir. Do you happen to have any hay here?” Eren retorted innocently. He felt a surge of pride when he saw Jean’s pissed off face.

“Oh dear, we don’t sell hay here. No one here keeps horses or anything so there isn’t any need for it,” Jean’s mother answered.

“Oh, then that’s fine. I thought for sure someone had a horse here. Please don’t feel bad. I must be going. There are still people for me to meet,” Eren waved.

“Please come by and buy seeds here. You will need them to farm,” Jean’s mother called out.

Once Eren was outside, he laughed. Ponyboy better know that he shouldn’t fuck with him. He wasn’t even half as intimidating as the blonde guys here. Eren collected himself and continued with his journey. He found the town map. It looked like he only had three more places to go. As he was walking by the church, he met a priest.

“Hello. Are you Krista’s father, Rod? I’m Eren Jaeger and I just moved here. I just met your daughter,” the brunette greeted.

“Hello there, Eren. I am Rod. It’s nice to meet you. I am the priest here. If you ever need anything please tell me. If you ever decide to marry anyone, I will also be here,” Rod replied.

“Oh… I don’t know about that. It’s nice to meet you. I must meet everyone else before it gets dark,” Eren said.

“Ah, wait, if that’s what you’re doing, Mina and Thomas are coming out of the church right now. Please introduce yourself,” Rod pointed out the two figures coming out. He motioned them to approach them. “This is Eren Jaeger. The new villager who will be a farmer.”

“Oh, hello. I’m Mina and this is my husband Thomas. Yes, we married young,” Mina giggled.

“As she said, I’m Thomas. If you’re a farmer, then we’ll be working together. I pick up shipping every day at five thirty. Be sure to ship crops so you can make a profit,” Thomas smiled.

“Ah! Thank you for telling me that. I’ll remember to do so,” Eren nodded.

“But please don’t ship weed,” Mina lamented.

“Oh… I won’t. I’ll work hard,” Eren laughed. “It was nice meeting you both.”

“Good bye,” the both of them said.

Eren walked off and came upon a huge building. It was the inn that Armin and Mikasa stopped the young man from sleeping at. The brunette walked in and was greeted by a young girl at the check in. Eren looked at her. The girl had her hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. She wore an apron. Eren approached her. He saw two adults, probably her parents, behind her.

“Hello, My name is Eren Jaeger. I just moved in, I’m meeting everyone in town,” Eren repeated in greeting once again.

“Hello, I’m Sasha Braus. My family runs this inn. I’m training to be a chef for bar here too,” the girl introduced herself. “These are my parents.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” both the girls parents greeted.

“What’s going on?” A voice said as footsteps came down the stairs.

“Connie! You’re so rude. This is a new villager. He lives on the farm,” Sasha rolled her eyes. She looked at the brunette. “Eren, that’s Connie Springer. He’s a traveler, but he’s been here for over a year. He might as well be a resident of this village.”

“That’s because I’m waiting for you to return my love, dear,” Connie responded cheekily.

“It’s nice meeting all of you,” Eren laughed lightly. “I think there’s only one more place for me to visit. I have to finish greeting everyone before the day is over.”

“Okay. Please stop by any time,” Sasha’s parents said to the boy.

Eren waved goodbye once again. The brunette found the last place of the village. It was the blacksmith’s shop. He walked in and saw a familiar raven haired girl. Eren rolled his eyes as he thought about what happened in the morning.

“Welcome… oh it’s just Eren. Here to greet the boss?” Mikasa said.

“Oh… you work under someone. Hopefully this boss has a better personality than you and Armin. Forcing people to be farmers… so mean,” Eren retorted.

“Hey… we fed you and good luck with finding someone with a better personality here,” Mikasa scoffed.

“Oi! Mikasa, who the fuck is it?” A low angry voice resounded as footsteps came down the stairs. Eren felt his body freeze. That voice sounded scary and yet somewhat alluring. Eren turned his head to look at the source of the voice.

“Hello! My name is Eren Jaeger. I just moved here at the farmhouse. I just came to greet you and introduce myself,” the brunette said in his most cutesy voice. He saw Mikasa roll her eyes in the corner of his eyes.

“Ah… you’re that brat with amnesia,” the voice responded. A figure appeared in front of the brunette. Eren felt fear, nervousness and excitement at the same time.

“That is correct,” Eren answered.

The man looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had dark black hair with an undercut. His bangs parted in the middle. His grey cloudy eyes pierced through the boy. His ears were pierced with metal. His skin was pale as the moon. He wore a black shirt that showed off his ripped muscles. He had on black pants with black boots. In his pockets were his thumbs which were covered with black gloves. He was talking but the brunette couldn’t think of anything. The man’s figure slowly approached him. He stopped right in front of Eren. He then noticed the man’s height.

“Whoa! You’re so short, are you a dwarf?” Eren questioned out loud.

“Oi… brat, do you have a death wish? First you ignore me, next you call me short, and then you ask if I’m a fucking dwarf? I won’t hesitate to kill you, do you understand?” The short man threatened the young man. He successfully frightened the brunette. A chill ran down Eren’s spine. A chill even more powerful than the ones the blonde guys gave him earlier.

“Yes… I’m sorry,” Eren lowered his head and looked at the raven haired man with pleading eyes.

“Well… since you’re cute, I’ll forgive you this time,” the man scoffed as he walked up to Mikasa. Eren felt himself blush. “My name’s Levi. I work as the blacksmith here. Mikasa’s my apprentice. I have two brats living with me. They aren’t here right now.”

“Ah! You can’t possibly mean… Isabel and Farlan, right?” Eren looked up (not really) to Levi.

“What? You already met them? Yea, those two live here with me,” Levi responded.

“Oh… so you’re their big brother? They were so cute when they talked about you,” Eren smiled.

“Hmph,” Levi looked at Eren carefully. He moved to a shelf and rummaged through it. “Since you’re moving into the shitty farmhouse, there’s probably a lot of logs and rocks in the field. You can take these.”

“What?” Eren questioned as he walked up to Levi.

“Hold out your hands,” Levi ordered. “These are old, but they should still work.”

“Thank you so much!” Eren exclaimed as he realized that Levi was giving him an axe and a hammer.

“I also work as a carpenter. If you need any house expansions, ask me,” Levi grumbled.

“I’ll be sure to come by,” Eren smiled. “Thank you so much, really. It was nice to meet you. I have to go home and tend to my farm.”

“Yea, yea, bye brat,” Levi muttered.

Eren ran home. He made sure to start clearing his field with the new tools Levi gave him. He soon felt exhaustion hit him. He went inside his house. His home was simple. It looked like he would really need house expansions. By his small bed was an empty diary. The brunette randomly thought about keeping a diary. He didn’t want to look girly though. In the end, he said “fuck it” to himself and started writing about his day. His first day as Eren Jaeger, the boy with no memories, was interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you guys. Oh... and if any of you guys read my stuff... umm..... imma be writing for my stories at random titles. Idk what I'm going to update next. Sorry for being gone for so long.


End file.
